


Vulgarisation scientifique

by Ambrena



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leonard explains poorly, Penny isn't that stupid, Sheldon ruins everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard explique l'utilisation des maths dans la vie de tous les jours, mais Penny n'est pas convaincue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulgarisation scientifique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Chonaku, pour Pi day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Cette série appartient à CBS.

« Whaou, tu croiras jamais la super affaire que j’ai faite sur Zappos !, s’exclama Penny en désignant d’un air entendu son ordinateur.  
-Je suis pourtant tout disposé à te croire, mais bon, je t’écoute… répondit Leonard avec indulgence.  
-Deux paires de chaussures à 120 dollars ! révéla la jeune femme avec le ton de celle qui vient de découvrir le vaccin contre le cancer. À la première paire achetée, on bénéficiait de 15% de réduction. Et à la deuxième paire achetée, c’était 20% de réduction sur le total de la commande !  
-Encore une application pratique des mathématiques dans la vie courante, en somme, résuma le scientifique.  
-Désolée mais j’vois pas le rapport, haussa-t-elle les épaules.  
-C’est pourtant simple, commença le physicien de ce ton bien connu des élèves pas matheux qui voulait dire pour eux ‘bel et bien impigeable’. Combien t’a coûté la première paire ?  
-60 dollars, pourquoi ?  
-Si on additionne 60 et 90 (le total de ce que tu as payé, donc), et qu’on le multiplie par 0,8 – l’équivalent de tes réductions, on obtient effectivement 120 dollars, expliqua un Leonard tout fier.  
-Ouais, mais le site te donne déjà le prix à payer, non ? contesta Penny, dubitative.  
-Certes… »  
-Si je puis me permettre, intervint Sheldon avec son sans-gêne coutumier, je n'obtiens jamais 120...  
-Tiens donc, ironisa son colocataire.   
-Tout à fait », confirma-t-il sans remarquer l’ironie. Il prit un stylo-Velléda et écrivit sur le tableau blanc :

_(60*85/100 + 90) * 80/100 = 112,8_

Les deux autres se prenaient déjà la tête dans les mains.

« Ça, c’est si la première réduction est valable pour la première paire. Par contre, si les deux réductions ont lieu sur toute la commande, alors on applique la réduction de 20% sur les 51$ de la première (après réduction) et sur les 90$ de la seconde. »

Parti sur sur sa lancée, il continua sa démonstration inutile :

_(90 + 60) * 85/100 * 80/100 = 102_

« Dès lors, je comprends mal comment tu as pu payer 120$. Tu ne te serais pas fait arnaquer par hasard ?  
-Sheldon ! rugit Leonard, exaspéré.  
-Peut-être que le site ne cumulait pas les réductions ? » contra Penny d’une petite voix.


End file.
